


Beautiful Mess

by Serfyan



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Kristian Kostov - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, RPF, slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serfyan/pseuds/Serfyan
Summary: Nate falls into fantasizing over Kristian after finding his covers and Eurovision entries online. One day he decides to upload his own cover and Kristian finds it and responds-what happens when the two finally meet?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is a one off fic request from one of my best friends Nate. Request is as follows: 

An eventual slow burn smutty fic between Kristian Kostov and the reader. In this case the reader will be based off Nate’s personality and physical appearance and also in terms of his working life. Okay there’s no word limit and this will likely be in chapters so here we go. 

Chapter 1: 

Nate’s PoV:

“Fuck,” you groan as your phone makes that shrilling sound to wake you up. You press snooze for what seems like the millionth time, and slowly drift in and out of a sleeplike state. You hear noises of your family getting up around you and then hear knocks on your bedroom door followed by it being slowly being opened, as sunlight hits your floor and floods into the crevices of your room. 

“Morning Nate.” As you slowly peer out from under your covers you turn to look up at your brother, sat on your bed, trying to shake you awake. “Dan, what the hell are you doing?” “Trying to wake you up, big brother!” He laughs as he sees your reaction to him shaking you awake. 

You instantly sit up and then start reaching out to him to tickle him, to make him stop shaking you, until you suddenly fall out of your bed and land on the floor. “Well that’s one way of waking up, I guess,” You say as you stand up and look at your brother. “Come on, you got work in an hour, get ready and I’ll ride with you into town,” Dan replies as he exits your room and heads downstairs to the rest of the family. 

You groan and head into the shower to slowly get ready for yet another day at work. As you step into the shower, your thoughts instantly brighten up as you think back to your dream that Dan woke you up from.

A small fire burning in front of you and you and Kristian snuggled up with hot drinks and a blanket around you, drinking and kissing and oh, just everything. Just to feel his soft lips on yours, finding their entrance to your mouth and slowly exploring every part of your body. As his mouth starts to explore your face and neck, his hands move slowly down your chest, feeling every square inch of your body, slowly being replaced by his mouth and eventually finding his way down your chest…

You suddenly come back to reality when you hear a knock on the door. “Yeah, I’m almost ready,” You call out. You step out of the shower and quickly finish getting ready, as you check the time, you quickly run down the stairs and greet your family, in the kitchen. 

“Finally, what time do you call this?” You head snaps as you turn to face your little brother Luke, which shocks you as he’s never up this early. “Sorry, morning all, had a weird sleep so needed the extra time this morning,”

And to escape reality of going to work and doing the same monotonous tasks all day. Not to mention dreaming and thinking about Kristian. 

“Anyways, I better go I’m gonna be late for the train,” You turn to walk out and then hear Dan walking behind you. “Hey, you need to make sure you eat something,” He whispers to you as he hands you a piece of buttered toast. “Thanks,” you reply as you take the toast and slowly begin to eat it as you both walk the 5 minute journey to the local train station. 

As the train rolls into the station you and Dan both get on and then quickly find seats. As soon as you sit down you begin to check your phone and scroll through the notifications that littered your screen. You then notice one notification that immediately catches your eye as you read it, your heart races faster and you immediately feel your cheeks flush with excitement. “No, this can’t be real,” you whisper. Dan turns over to you as he hears you say this and you quickly compose yourself and hear the train announce your stop. “See you later Dan,” you say as you embrace your brother goodbye and hurry onto the platform.

As soon as you reached the outside of the station you open your phone again and stare at the notification.

Fuck, this can’t be real-it just can’t be-Kristian noticing my cover and actually replying to my comment! Like how is this even happening right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kristian’s PoV:

The blackout windows of the car that you were travelling in were a welcome relief as you took the rare opportunity to actually fully relax and do what every other “normal” 18 year old would do and check your phone. 

Immediately you regret turning your phone on as you are flooded with notifications. You began to scroll through them-smiling at cute tweets and instagram replies from your adoring and cute fans. You began to open all the relevant tabs, when your eyes scan over one particular notification.

You had always cared about each of your fans and found it somewhat overwhelming when you started gaining in popularity over your Eurovision entry and have now gained more female attention over male-but when a male actually gave you some sort of attention; you relished in it-and this is what happened as soon as you noticed this particular cover. 

Placing your headphones in your ears and blocking the rest of the world out, you hit play on the video and immediately your body begins to heat up through a wave of emotion hitting you. You were memorised by his voice-he had a uniqueness to it-and that made it somewhat magical to listen to-but you immediately fell in love with the person singing even more at his awkwardness and shyness. 

As you felt the car slow down you hear the divider roll down and your manager trying to talk to you. “Kristian?” Your head snaps up and you turn your attention to the person calling your name. “Yes?” “We’re close to the hotel-you might want to get ready,” “Okay,” you reply as you roll the divider back up and your attention back to the video on your phone. 

You scroll down to the comments and see the feedback already placed there and place a comment yourself on there and then scroll back to the video as you feel the car come to a stop…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Nate’s PoV.

“Okay calm yourself,” you say to yourself as you take the quick walk from the station to work. But you can’t-your mind is just working overtime-between your dreams last night and the comment left by Kristian-you just can’t let go of the thought of your fantasies of what could happen next. 

As you enter work, you groan to yourself as you see how busy it is and how you wish you were back at home laying in bed and just to be left with your thought and your wild imagination. “Nate,” you hear your name called from out back and you enter the back room of your coffee house. “Hey,” you reply, “Where do you want me?” You ask as you face your store manager. “Umm, could you jump on till for me for a bit and then we’ll figure it out.” “Okay,” you say as you head out to greet the customers and gather their orders. 

………………..

Kristian’s PoV: 

As you lay in bed-needing the peace from the screaming of your fans outside your hotel, not to mention the paparazzi ready to photo and bombard you with questions-your fingers traces your phone and you instantly replay that video of the cover you fell in love with. 

You lay under the covers, listening to that beautiful hypnotic voice and you close your eyes, letting your fingers take their natural lead down the length of your body and down to your most sensitive area as you finally feel the heat rising in your body as your fingers wrap around your member and you begin to slowly play with yourself as you let your imagination run wild. 

So you have no idea how to find him, but you knew that he was like a powerful drug that you couldn’t control and you knew in your heart of hearts that you have to find him-whatever it took...

These thoughts circled your mind as you slowly began to wrap your hand around your member and slowly began to pump up and down your slick member, just imagining how it would feel having him there, teasing all the emotion out of your body and making you feel a esactic high that has never been achieved through your own body exploration. 

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Nate’s PoV: 

Okay so I’ve survived yet another day and it wasn’t as bad as I thought. 

Yeah this is what you thought every day that you finished work-yes you love what you did but honestly there were times that you wish you could just pack it all in and live the life you dreamt of.

Speaking of dreams, fuck your mind has gone straight back to Kristian and how you wish you were close to him right now-just thinking how you could kiss those lips of his and how gentle he was. Fuck-scratch that you wanted him to fuck you so hard that you’d be screaming his name for hours later. 

“Excuse me,” a soft deep voice breaks you out of your daydream and you turn around and there he was in all his glory. “Fuck,” you think to yourself as you slowly composed yourself to form a coherent thought-but how could you as you stared into those deep brown eyes. 

“Sorry,” you manage to reply as he stared back at you intently-looking deep into your piercing blue eyes. “Can I help you?” You ask as he continues to stare at you. He looks up at the board behind you and says in a sultry voice, “One medium flat white coffee to take away please.” You look at him and he winks at you, making you blush red. 

“I’m sorry,” he says as you try and hide your embarrassment through covering your cheeks. “It’s okay,” you reply with a smile but all you wanted to do was to lean forward and touch him-just once. He looks at you as you complete the transaction and prepare his drink, with intense longing that makes you shift uncomfortably as you didn’t know how to react with all the intensity coming from him. 

You hand him his drink, of which he admires your detailed design on the top. You blush again as your hands brush against one another and you lower your gaze from his. He lifts the drink up to his mouth and takes a sip, “Perfect,” he whispers as you quickly shoot a look to him and catch his longing stare at you. He winks at you and then heads to a table and sits down-eyes never leaving yours. 

Fuck, he’s here, is this even real? Am I dreaming? 

…………………………..

Kristian’s PoV: 

Fuck he was hotter than I was expecting. And so different to anyone else I know. Fuck why have I become a stalker-it’s not me-but I have to know him. 

These thoughts circled your head as you stared at him intently looking deep into his crystal blue eyes. All you could hope is that he was feeling the same and that you weren’t making a total fool of yourself-since you had your share of admirers-but all you wanted at that moment was to get to know this mysterious man that could not escape your thoughts. 

You stare at him as you finish your drink and notice how is with people around him. You notice that he is bubbly when he’s around the people that he serves, using that incredible infectious smile to lure them in and engage them even more-fuck all you wanted to do was to feel those lips on yours, just to taste them and to bite them with such passion….

“Hello again,” you say as he passes your way. “Hi,” he replies as he looks at you with the same longing that you had in your eyes. 

Fuck, I need him now-fuck anyone else-I need him, that voice alone is all I need. 

“I know that this may seem strange,” you start as you stand up to meet his eye level. Ghosting your body next to his was just turning you on even more. “Yeah it is a bit-“ “Overwhelming?” You interrupt him as he stares at you in confusion. “Yeah but also confusing too, like I have so many questions.” “Well instead of giving you short answers, how about we go out for dinner tonight and I will give you all the confirmation you need,” you ask hopefully as you take his hand in yours. 

And hopefully more than talking is needed-you added as an afterthought. 

“Umm…sure what time and where?” “Let’s say 7 and I’ll pick you up from here,” you reply confidently. “Okay 7 it is.” You bring his hand to your lips and kiss it gently, and wink at him as you let go and begin to walk out of the store.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Nate’s PoV: 

Honestly you had no idea what the fuck just happened-it all seemed like a dream and maybe it was. It just didn’t seem real like how it seemed like the start of a normal day and now you were standing in front of a mirror dressed to go out for dinner with the person you have been fantasizing over the most. 

Fuck. 

……………………….

You arrive outside work, waiting for Kristian. You were so nervous that you could feel the sweat falling from your hair onto your neck. You tried to calm your breathing down as you hear the sounds of a car descending near you as turn around to see Kristian coming out of the vehicle and walking towards you, with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hi,” you manage to say as you take him in. Fuck he looked so hot in what he was wearing-that all you wanted to do was to rip all his clothes off right there and feel your body with his.

Kristian takes your hand in his and pulls you in closer to him as he whispers in your ear, “You look so hot, you have no idea how much,” And you melt at his words as you feel his breath in your ear and you inhale his intoxicating scent. Fuck he smells so good. 

“So where did you want to go?” You ask him as you try to refocus your mind to the task in hand. “Mmmmm, well I don’t really know here that well, where would you suggest?” “Ummm, well there’s loads of places but I think we would struggle to find a place that you won’t get swarmed with fans,” you reply with a grin. “Oh yeah, forgot about the fans, well let’s just go back to my hotel instead,” he replies with a shy smile on his face. 

Fuck-you weren’t expecting that so fast. 

“I’ll make you a deal then,” Kristian says as he sees the hesitation in your eyes. “I know you had questions, if we ride around in the car for awhile and talk and then we can head to the hotel afterwards if you are comfortable with it.” You nod in agreement, as this seemed the most perfect solution for your evening dilemmas. 

You step into the car and immediately fall backwards as Kristian raises the divider, blocking out the world and leaning back to face you. You turn and begin asking your questions.

“How did you find me?”

“I found your cover-and honestly I fell in love with your voice and then fell in love with your shyness and uniqueness of your voice-I thought you were so adorable.”

“But how did you find me-how did you know where I worked?” 

“I didn’t, well I did, I stalked your profile a bit and then tried every coffee house I could hoping to find you. I just wanted to personally thank you and also wanted to get to know you.” 

“Oh,” you turn to look at him, with clear shock in your eyes. You bit your lip, a nervous habit you had, and you catch Kristian looking at you, his eyes suddenly dark filled with lust. “You wanted to get to know me?” You repeat the words back to him as you shuffle forward to him. Kristian’s eyes dart up and down your body as you ghost your body with his, feeling his breathing getting heavier as his eyes grow even darker. 

“How did you want to get to know me? Tell me,” As your hands are practically touching each other’s. Your breath on his skin and all the teasing finally pushes Kristian into action. He takes your hand in his and presses his lips onto yours, kissing you so passionately, that you start to react by kissing him back, with the same amount of intensity. 

Fuck this is all happening so fast, I need to tell him before we go too far. 

“Kristian,” you moan his name between kisses. His lips leaves yours and you moan from the lack of contact. He smirks as you look at him.

“I just wanted to let you know something first,” 

“What is it?” 

“I’ve never thought this would happen-but I have to tell you-it wouldn’t be fair otherwise,” 

“What is it? Just tell me.” 

“Okay I want this more than anything-but I’ve never had sex like ever….I’m sorry; I’ll understand if you want me to leave-“ You were suddenly interrupted as you feel Kristian’s soft lips on yours again. 

“I don’t care, I’m glad you told me, but as long as you want this too, I’m happy to carry on?” 

You take his face in your hands, Kristian looks at you intently as you trace your fingers over his eyes and lips-slowly ghosting his lips with your own. Kristian sighs happily as he begins to accept your answer. 

Your lips collide again as he takes control of your bottom lip-pressing his tongue into it, asking for entrance. You moan happily into his mouth and he takes that as his chance to slid his tongue into your mouth, grabbing your tongue and playing with it-making you feel even more hot then you were-the heat rising more and more. You were so turned on so much right now. 

As your lips parted from his, you breathe a sigh of relief and put your head back onto the seat. Kristian looks at you as you relax and smiles. “So shall we go back to my hotel room then?” You nod excitedly as Kristian tells the driver your destination and you hold Kristian’s hand confidently teasing him through playing with his long fingers through yours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Kristian’s PoV: 

As you sat together in the car, driving back to your hotel room, you couldn’t help but think how happy you were in this moment. You smiled as you looked Nate up and down, the taste of his lips on yours and how you craved more. 

………………………………….

“We’re here, let me warn you we’re gonna be swarmed by paparazzi,” 

“It’s okay,” 

“You sure you want this,” you ask nervously as you lift his head to yours. He looks at you and places a chaste kiss on your lips to answer your negative thoughts. 

“Okay let’s do this,” 

You open the door and grab Nate’s hand as you quickly walk into the entrance of the hotel-avoiding the swarm of paparazzi approaching you and the questions they were throwing in your face. 

As soon as you were both safely inside the hotel, you lead Nate to the elevator and press the button to call it. As soon as you saw the elevator open, you lead Nate inside and press the button to your floor. You look around and see it’s just the two of you and again he was biting your lip, looking so innocent. 

Fuck. 

……………………………………

You reach your hotel room and quickly open the door, letting Nate enter it first. He looks around in awe as you close and lock the door-making sure you were alone. 

“Wow, your view is amazing,” you hear Nate from the other side of the room. “Yeah, it is an amazing view,” you reply. “Um, do you want anything to drink?” You ask him as you pour yourself a drink. 

“I only one thing to drink and it isn’t on that tray,” he replies with a sly smile on that beautiful face of his, again biting his lip. Fuck that lip. 

He walks over to you and places his hand on your drink, taking it and placing it down on the table. His hand travels up your arm and lands behind your neck as you stand there frozen by his advances and this sudden change of confidence. His lips ghost yours and you can feel his hot breath in your ear as he stands up on tiptoes to say “I’m ready for you,” as he takes your free hand places it onto his clothed member. Fuck it was so hard already, and it turned you on so much. 

You face him and began to feel his hardness through his clothes as all you wanted to do was have him do the same-actually scratch that, you wanted to feel his beautiful full lips around it and him tasting all you had to offer. You were so turned on right now that you held his head up and you saw his eyes grow dark with lust as you moved your hand around his member-moans and gasps leaving his mouth. 

“Are you gonna let me have my way with you? Are you gonna behave for me?” 

“Yes Kristian I will, promise,” 

“Good boy, okay come here,” as you point to the edge of the bed. He walks over to it and stares at you. “Kneel,” you say as you begin to walk over to him. He accepts your command and kneels on the floor, patiently waiting for you. 

You face him and begin to unbuckle your belt and buttons of your jeans, when you feel his hand take over and pull your jeans and pants down to your ankles. You step out of them and Nate smiles as he sees your member in front of him. 

“Are you ready? Just let me know if you want to stop at any time and we can stop,” 

“Kristian stop ruining my fun, I liked you being dominant and honestly it’s a huge turn on for me right now,” 

“Okay,” you reply. Nate takes your member in his hands and starts to pump it up and down, slowly at first and building up in confidence as he hears and feels your body react to his touch. “Fuck yes, that feels so good,” you moan out as he speeds up the pumping. Your hands reach his hair and you take control of the back of his head as you gain confidence again to say to him, “I need you to suck it,” 

Nate immediately let go of your member and seconds later, wrapped his lips around it, as he began to suck and lick all of your member, impressing you with control and how much of your length he was able to take in his small innocent mouth. Fuck his mouth feels so good around you. You put your member further down his throat until you reach the back of his throat, causing him to gag and to gasp for air. You immediately take it out of his mouth and let him breathe. “You okay?” You ask worriedly. Nate looks at you and places your member back his mouth, going further down then he had previously until he hits your hilt. “Fuck!” You cry out in sheer joy as you look down at the sight before you. Nate chuckles as he sees your reaction and slowly teases you through taking his time to lift his mouth off of your member, tasting your pre-cum on his lips. 

“Fuck, you really never done this before? Cause you are so fucking hot doing that-come here you deserve a reward for that,” you look at him as he shakes his head and as you ride your high. You take his hands and stand him up in front of you. You press your lips on his, with intense passion. Your hands travel across his body as you start to remove his clothing from his body, completely undressing him. You stand back and notice he has a scar on his chest and you press your lips on it gently as he moans and responds to your touch. 

You lay him on your bed and climb on top of him, and gently begin to explore his body-seeing that his member was already hard, made you smile even more. You slowly begin to plant kisses down his body-as you feel his body reacting more and more to your touch, you instantly felt yourself become more turned on and harder as you yearned to be inside of him. 

“Good boy, okay here is what we are going to do. I’m going to go slowly and if you want me to stop you tell me okay?” 

“Okay,” 

You place a chaste kiss on his lips as you reach for a bottle and a wrapper from the table next to your bed. You place the condom onto your member, testing the tip and then squeeze some lubricant onto your fingers and hand as you lather up your member. You then place some on your fingers, warming it up by rubbing your fingers. 

“Turn around,” 

Nate turns around to face the wall as he exposes his back to you. You begin to kiss his lower back and slowly rub his bottom as he opens up for you slowly. You slowly dip a finger into the hole and begin your work of opening him up to accept your member. Soft moans escape Nate’s lips as he adjusts to this new feeling. “That feels good,” he whispers into the pillow. “Wait, the best is yet to come.” You reply as a smile hits your face. 

“Mmmmmm” you feel Nate’s body react more to your touch as you add more fingers into his hole, opening it up wider.

“You ready?” 

“Yes,”

“What do you want me to do, Nate? You have to say it.”

“Kristian, please fuck me.” 

And with that you slowly enter his body-gasps coming from both of you as you get used to tightness of his body and him adjusting to the size of you. You hold it there to make sure he was comfortable as he breathes a sigh of happiness and turns his head to face you. He presses his lips to yours as you begin to pump in him.

“Fuck, it feel so good, and you are so fucking tight,”

“Mmmm, oh yeah, Kristian” 

You begin to pick up the pace as you feel his body react to yours as both of you begin to breathe more heavy and he begins to match your rhythm as he starts to move his body over your member, increasing his pleasure as your own. Fuck. You look down at him and begin to place kisses all across his neck and nibble at his earlobe as you hear the moans escaping his mouth.

As you reach your climax-you pull out of him gently and slowly-you see the disappointment in his eyes from lack of contact. You begin to kiss him with loads of passion as you begin to pump yourself and exclaim as you cum over his chest. Nate begins to play with it on his chest and places a finger in his mouth and smiles. 

Your hands travel further down to his member and you wrap your own lips over it and quickly establish a rhythm as you feel his body tense up with your actions, building up to his high. You quickly take his whole member in your mouth and see his body writhe as you tease him as you begin to play with his balls to tease him further. 

“Fuck Kristian, stop teasing me, I can’t handle it,” 

“Shhh, just let it go and cum for me,” 

You hear Nate begin to breathe more heavy as you go further down his member-tasting his sweet pre-cum. Moans escape his mouth as he explodes in your mouth and lays back on your bed, exhausted but happy. 

You clean yourself up and then climb on top of him, feeling his body under yours as you pull him in for a kiss. 

“Nate, how do you feel?” 

“A little sore, but I’m happy you have no idea,” 

“Thank you so much for coming.” 

He bit his lip and kisses you gently-“You’re welcome” 

You hold him tight and place the duvet over the two of you. You begin to block out the world and escape in your own paradise. A world for just you and him. You turn over and smile as you see that he has fallen asleep in your arms. You kiss him on the forehead and place your head on your own pillow and close your eyes to the world.....

..........................................................................


End file.
